In recent years, there have been significant advances in skincare regimens, consisting typically of three components: (1) cleansing, (2) treating and (3) protection, of the skin. However, skincare is still often a laborious task, requiring consistent effort, with unsatisfactory results being not unusual. Consumers often feel dissatisfied because of the relatively low level absorption into the skin of often quite expensive cosmetic formulations and the time required of use of formulations before they see definite results. Insufficient absorption into the skin of these formulations, results in sub-optimal performance of the formulations. Absorption is thus believed to be important to the overall effectiveness of the formulation.
Historically, there are a number of methods for applying various formulations to the skin. In an approach using chemicals, the formulations themselves contain substances which are thought to speed and/or increase absorption. This includes some acidic formulations, imidazole, propylene glycol and isopropyl myristate as well as the use of liposomes in the formulations, all of which, however, have undesirable side effects or toxicity.
Manual methods are also often used, with cosmetic skincare associates who are trained to apply the formulations by tapping the area of the skin to which the formulation has been applied with a finger, typically the ring finger, as opposed to rubbing the solution into the skin.
Another method of application concerns the use of non-motorized applicators, which may include an extending wand member with an assembly on one end for applying the formulation to the skin. One such assembly consists of a roller or plastic balls which comprise materials which absorb the formulation. The applicator is then simply rolled across the skin area being treated.
Motorized devices are also used which include low-frequency sound or galvanic; current arrangements which allegedly enhance the penetration of the formulation into the skin. These devices, however, typically have the disadvantage of being able to treat only a very small area at a time. Other devices use ultrasonic therapy or ion therapy in a handheld device.
Still other applicators include passive elements, such as small pieces of cloth impregnated with the formulation, which are then applied directly to the skin and kept in place for an extended period of time, e.g. overnight.
All of the above articles or methods however, have one or more significant disadvantages, including inconvenience, cost, time required to experience results and/or lack of proven results.
Hence, it is desirable to have an applicator system or article which can reliably increase the penetration of formulations into the skin of a user.